naruto_saint_seiya_omega_fairy_tailfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki is a shinobi of Konohagakure, the current reincarnation of Asura Ōtsutsuki, and the main protagonist/title character of the Naruto/''Naruto Shippūden'' franchise. He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth — a fate that caused him to be ostracized by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's acknowledgement all the while chasing his dream to become Hokage. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, he became a capable ninja regarded as a hero both by the villagers, and soon after, the rest of the world. He is now a Knight of the New Allied Forces, wherein he is a member, as well as one of the two co-leaders of the Fairy Knights. Profile and Stats Alias: Konoha's Orange Flash, Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja, Hero of the Hidden Leaf (Literally meaning: Hero of the Hidden Tree Leaves), Child of the Prophecy, Savior of this World, Boy of Miracles Age: 17-18; 18 (Chronologically 19) Tier: Low 7-B, at least 7-A, 6-C | High 7-A, at least High 6-C Attack Potency: Small City level, at least Mountain level in Tailed Beast Mode, Island level with Fully-Charged Tailed Beast Ball Speed: Hypersonic+, Massively Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions in Tailed Beast Mode Lifting Strength: Superhuman+, Class M+ in Tailed Beast Mode Striking Strength: Class MJ+, Class EJ+ in Tailed Beast Mode Durability: Town level+ to at least City level Physical Appearance Naruto is a lean, muscular young man of average height with traits from his parents; as stated by Jiraiya, Naruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having Minato's blue-colored irises and blond, spiky hair, with his hair held up by his forehead protector. From his mother Kushina, Naruto inherited the shape of both her eyes and face, as well as her fair skin tone. Naruto's most prominent physical characteristics, however are the three whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks. Naruto's outfit consists of his trademark orange, form-fitting tracksuit with black coloring that starts from the collar, covers the upper area of the shoulders and sleeves and runs down his zipper; the coloring also covers half of the back, as well as around the waist. He has a white tassel on his left shoulder and a red swirl on his back, while wearing pale-silver mesh armor underneath the jacket. He also wears orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed), black ankle-high sandals, and a long black, forehead protector bandanna. He now began to wear a black string around his neck like a necklace, which also holds a emerald-colored, crystal-like pendant at the center, which is hidden underneath his tracksuit; this pendant was made by his mother and now wears it for the rest of his life in honor of her memory. While off-duty, Naruto wears an orange hooded sweatshirt over a simple white T-shirt, black and orange knee-length shorts, and regular sandals, along with his favorite necklace. Personality Naruto is a boisterous, exuberant, gutsy, and unorthodox individual. He would end his sentences with his trademark catchphrase "Dattebayo!" (English TV: Believe It), when he feels excited or frustrated, much like his mother. Naruto has a number of childish traits, such as keeping his money in a chubby, green-frog wallet he affectionately calls "Gama-chan", being a very picky eater (he almost exclusively eats ramen and is a frequent customer at the Ramen Ichiraku), and is afraid of ghosts. Naruto is heedless to formality or social standings and has a habit of giving people he meets by first or nicknames, or even without appropriate honorifics, as shown when he offended the Second Hokage by not calling him "Lord Second". He can also be quite perverted, much like his late godfather, creating different forms of his Sexy Technique and once tried to sneak a peek in the women's bath when the opportunity presented itself. However, Naruto can be very serious whenever some dear to him is in trouble or the situation calls for it, and will instantly try to come to their aid without hesitation; he can explode with immense anger when the people he cares about are hurt or believed to be killed, or when other people disrespects the feelings of other people close to them, not even feeling sorry for their sacrifice(s). Despite these quirks and the great amounts of criticism that follows them, Naruto is said to have a personality that brings people to him, inspiring friendship, loyalty and love from most of the people he meets throughout acts of genuine kindness, empathy and sincerity that could change a person's entire world view. For example, during the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto's kindness inspired loyalty from the tailed beasts, and when linked to the entire Shinobi Alliance through telepathy, he reignited the demoralized armies' fighting spirit, choosing to continue fighting despite the losses he could receive, as shinobi were meant to endure through hardships. On several occasions, the Second Hokage has stated in many ways Naruto is very similar to the First Hokage. He also shows a leadership spirit when the situation is dire. Years of isolation and scorn from the village made Naruto thirst for acknowledgement. He would pull pranks around the village and get into trouble just to gain attention from anyone and his desire to become Hokage was in hopes of being someone that mattered. As Naruto grew in his career as a ninja, and then becoming a great hero since winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, his desire to be Hokage went from acknowledgement to a desire to help and protect the people close to him, which both Obito and Madara attributed to the Will of Fire. Naruto developed his own nindō of never going back on his word no matter what the situation, putting himself through any lengths or risks required to keep his promise. This was especially shown in Naruto's promise to Sakura to bring Sasuke back after his defection from Konoha, despite the various hardships he was facing toward fulfilling his promise. According to Kakashi, Naruto is a kinesthetic learner, as he is relatively naïve, simple-minded, and slow to understand principle or situations, often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him, much to the annoyance of his teachers. Naruto is aware his own ineptitude, and admits that he puts up a strong front so people around him won't know of his embarrassment and frustration about it, despite of all his accomplishments. Naruto does have great confidence and responds best to competition, using it as an additional drive learn new techniques, though he doesn't hesitate to ask if he needs it. Despite his naivety, Naruto can be quite observant picking up on things others miss and can retain information casually gathered through conversation. While as naïve as he appears to be, Naruto has proven to have a keen eye to certain things most people don't see, showing that he can be smarter than what most people, especially Sakura, are willing to give him credit for when he wants to be, something even Chōji comments on once in a while. He can also be quite observant in regards to other people's feelings (such as being oblivious of Hinata Hyūga's love for him until she confessed her feelings to him), and is able to perceive the truth from people's intentions (such as Sakura lying to him about her loving him instead of Sasuke). In battle, Naruto has shown to be a quick thinker, making up strategies on the fly or inventive use of his techniques to catch his opponents off guard. While he can be calm and collected most of the times during a fight, Naruto can also get frustrated when he is unable to defeat his opponent, and can forget some concepts or weaknesses that he himself noted beforehand. Naruto's determination and drive strongly impacts the lives of those around him, even his rivals and enemies have been affected by his empathy. Both Kakashi and Temari refereed to Naruto's amazing charisma as a "unique power" that allows him to change the worldly views of others for the better, usually by helping them regain the beliefs they lost due to certain tragedies they suffered. His determination and bravery even help many of his friends (including the friends he made from the Saint Seiya Omega and Fairy Tail worlds) and himself grow into a family that can put their fears and worries aside when the world is at stake. The death of his master Jiraiya and Pain's assault on Konoha caused a large world shift for Naruto. Grieving for Jiraiya, Naruto swore vengeance on Pain and left the village to learn senjutsu. While training, Naruto read a copy of "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi", which taught him that he was named after a hero from the book. Although further enraged by Pain's actions during the invasion, Naruto soon spoke with his father, who explained to him the cycle of hatred of the shinobi world. After finally listening to Nagato's story and the results of the cycle of hatred during Pain's invasion, Naruto vowed that he would end the cycle and bring true peace to the shinobi world on his own path. Despite this bringing his direct opposition with Sasuke and the rest of the Akatsuki, Naruto continued down his path in resolving to end both the Fourth Shinobi World War (which he succeeded), and the cycle of hatred. In the crossover series, Naruto has gained motion sickness since the technological revolution began in the Shinobi World, mostly getting sick of riding on a vehicle or even thinking about one just wants to make him hurl, much like Natsu would. Synopsis Main Article: Naruto Uzumaki/Synopsis Powers and Abilities Taijutsu Expert: While a short-range fighter by nature, Naruto's taijutsu was not that skillful or organized, making this up with unpredictable attacks to throw off guard specialist such as Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyūga. Although these tactics resume in Naruto Shippūden (along with learning senjutsu), Naruto becomes more capable in taijutsu on his own due to Jiraiya's training, being able to contend with other skilled users for a considerable amount of time. *'Enhanced Strength': Naruto has shown a high level of raw strength, enough to perform many physical feats in his base form before resorting to his more his enhanced forms; among which are shattering stone and lifting objects about his size, even turning them into makeshift weapons, and breaking a palm tree with a single hand, surprising even veteran combatants by his strength. *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': Naruto possesses great speed and reflexes, being able to dodge swift and incoming attacks, close distant gaps in the seen naked eye, and strike quickly before his opponent had a chance to counterattack. An example of his speed is shown when he managed to save Sakura from Sasuke's poison kunai attack and only gained a small scratch on his cheek (though still took in the effects of the poison). *'Immense Durability': Naruto is very resilient to pain and injury, capable of taking series of brutal pummeling from numerous, powerful adversaries without any lasting injuries and continuing the fight without ever backing down. From all of his experiences since his career as a shinobi, Naruto has never been seriously injured or crippled, even when he was hospitalized in case of serious injury. Additionally, Naruto has even shown several times in the crossover series to survive impacts from free-falls at extreme heights and withstand atmospheric entry unharmed. *'Immense Life-Force and Endurance': Due to his Uzumaki lineage, Naruto possesses a powerful life-force and physical energy, giving him an extreme longevity, stamina, and vitality. His lineage is part of the reason why he could synchronize with Kurama's chakra. Part of his chakra prowess and physical energy stems from being a reincarnation of his ancestor, Asura. Enhanced Smell: Being Kurama's jinchūriki gives Naruto a very keen sense of smell. Enhanced Hearing: By his own explanation, Naruto, has a heightened sense of hearing, though not as high as Dragon Slayers would. Accelerated Healing: Naruto is also known for his greatly accelerated healing, which allows him to heal his wounds quickly without medical treatment. Tactical Learner: While headstrong and often acting without thinking to ultimately come off as somewhat dense, Naruto's years as a prankster acquired a cunning imagination that is useful in battle. He is a remarkable tactile learner, able to learn better through executing a task rather than theorizing about it. Naruto's most famous skill lies in his ability to deceive his opponents. He could make effective uses of even the most simple techniques to trick the deadliest of opponents. Once they see him in action, even the likes of the Second Hokage revise their thoughts about his intellect. Naruto can formulate multi-step plans and even backup plans in the thick of battle. His strategies typically involve shadow clones: he may direct his opponent's attentions towards one of his clones to disguise his own movements; he may transform them into objects or other individuals for surprise attacks; he may make himself seem predictable by creating a pattern, just to throw them off by breaking it. One example is him attacking enemies head along with shadow clones while having one clone stay at a safe distance to make the enemy believe the clone was really Naruto. Naruto is rather observant, able to notice details others may overlook and subsequently take advantage of it. Even when given new information, he can act quickly. Although Naruto instinctively knows the mechanics behind techniques he uses, he still gets easily confused if someone verbally explains the mechanics. Advanced Growth Rate: According to several powerful shinobi, including the legendary Sannin, Kakashi Hatake, and the five Kage, Naruto's most recent ability is his growth rate. Though he showed poor performance in the Ninja Academy as a kid, Naruto pushed through this stumbling block as a late bloomer through sheer willpower and perseverance at a young age. Though his ninja career, Naruto has improved greatly and has master many high-level and dangerous techniques through sheer will and heart in his effort to become Hokage. He was also able to grasp the nature of how to control his tailed beast within him during his training with Killer B and Gyūki. Indomitable Will: Naruto possesses a strong force of will. He was able to resist Kurama's control over him during his chakra cloak for a short period of time before completely mastering his tailed beast. Following his training with Jiraiya, he learned how to avoid falling prey to genjutsu and how to dispel it quickly, despite him not learning the art. Spiritual Awareness: Naruto has the ability to see ghosts and spirits, and sense their presence, even when far away. Vast Chakra Power: Naturally, Naruto alone possesses a vast, massive amount of chakra energy, which is estimated to be at least four times greater than Kakashi's. Like his mother, Naruto's chakra is "special", which was part of the reason why he was able to become Kurama's jinchūriki. Karin described his chakra quality to be "bright and warm". His chakra levels also became so high and potent that he could share it with the entire Shinobi Alliance, and be felt by others from countries away. Even Hashirama compared the volume Naruto had shared with the entire Alliance army to be near equal to his own. His chakra is orange-yellow in color. Combined with his already massive chakra reserves, being the jinchūriki of Kurama's Yang-half gives Naruto's reverses a hundred times greater than Kakashi's. Due to being Kurama's jinchūriki his entire life and inheriting his mother's special chakra, Naruto's chakra was more effectively mixed with the fox's. Because of this, Naruto can perform very chakra-taxing techniques in quick succession without feeling fatigued. Later, Naruto gained some of the other tailed beasts' chakra, which increased his chakra strength and reserves even further. *'Unique Chakra Control': Early in his shinobi career, he had very little chakra control, causing him to waste more chakra than necessary, but his natural reserves made up for this flaw. Even when Orochimaru used the Five Elements Seal on Naruto, further disrupting his already poor chakra control, it had little to no noticeable affect on Naruto's chakra reserves other than his ability to access Kurama's power when angered. Over time, once this issue was pointed out to him, Naruto learned greater chakra control, allowing him to not waste chakra unnecessarily. Naruto's improved chakra control allowed him to balance his chakra with natural energy, leading him to learn Sage Mode. Later, when taught the principles of transferring chakra like a tailed beast, Naruto was able to share his chakra with the entire Shinobi Alliance by matching his chakra with everyone around with a simple touch. *'Intuition': Ninjutsu Prowess Ninjutsu Master: Naruto's massive reserves of chakra allow him to make use of various chakra-taxing techniques. However, his initial mediocre chakra control left him barley able to perform basic techniques, which caused him to fail three times in the Academy. Over time, with his chakra control steadily improving, Naruto's arsenal expanded with it. Under his training with Jiraiya, Naruto continued to rapidly improve his skills, mastering various advanced techniques and forms to expand his repertoire, eventually surpassing Kakashi in sheer ninjutsu prowess, as well as creating a vast arsenal of powerful techniques at his disposal. *'Shadow Clone Technique' (Kage Bushin no Jutsu; English TV: Shadow Clone Jutsu): Naruto's trademark technique in battle is the Shadow Clone Technique, a technique that allows the user to create tangible "shadow clones" based on the amount of chakra the user releases. Whereas most ninja must be careful with this technique as to not deplete their chakra reserves, Naruto's immense reserves can handle creating thousands of clones and retain a decent amount of chakra in each of them. This lets him overwhelm opponents with sheer numbers or carry out multiple tasks at once. While originally Naruto relied on his shadow clones only for overwhelming numbers in battle, during Naruto Shippūden, Naruto came to be more tactical with them, overall making him waste less chakra in battle. As seen in his second bell test, he could use his shadow clones to maneuver him in mid-air and transform them into weapons to conserve his normal supply. After learning that all knowledge and experiences shadow clones gain will be transferred back to the user once they disperse, Naruto would frequently employ this to complete years' worth of training in days. In combat, it also lets him scout an area or test an opponent's abilities. Kakashi noted that Naruto's great mastery of the technique far exceeds his own and even Minato's, as only Naruto can apply shadow clones to catalyze the learning, usage, and mastery of complex techniques. *'Summoning Technique' (Kuchiyose no Jutsu; English TV: Summoning Jutsu): Naruto is skilled in this technique during his training with Jiraiya, enabling him to summon toads from Mount Myōboku as allies by using a certain amount of chakra energy. He was initially restricted to tadpoles and small toads such as then-young Gamakichi or Gamatatsu due to his poor chakra control. When he was twelve, he could only summon larger toads when accessing Kurama's chakra, but three years later, Naruto's skills with the Summoning Technique improved as he becomes capable of summoning Gamabunta and the likes whenever he desired. He also became capable of using the Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique, which allowed him to summon giant toads above his targets, thereby crushing them. *'Rasengan' (Literally meaning: Spiraling Sphere): The Rasengan is another one of Naruto's trademark techniques in battle, which was invented by his father after mastering the move, which is a technique that involves focusing chakra to the hand and making it into a swirling sphere of blue chakra energy, then allowing the user to deal immense blunt force damage to a target and send them flying in a swirling motion, or form a large crater if the target is launched to the ground. Although the Rasengan is identified as a one-handed technique, Naruto made up for his poor control by incorporating the assistance of a shadow clone to use it: he provides the chakra while the clone forms the sphere. He later became capable of throwing the Rasengan like a projectile for mid-range combat. By the end of World War X, he became able to form a Rasengan and its variants without any shadow clones or transformations, sometimes with a noticeable increase in size. **'Big Ball Rasengan' (Ōdama Rasengan; Literally meaning: Big Ball Spiraling Sphere, English TV: Giant Rasengan): From further training with Jiraiya, Naruto is able to create larger versions of the Rasengan in Naruto Shippūden, such as the Big Ball Rasengan, which increases the standard Rasengan's attack power and destructive force by ten fold. The amount of preparation time required to form the Rasengan has decreased, but he still relies on shadow clones to help him when in his normal form. To make up for the need for shadow clones, Naruto steadily increases the number of Rasengan he uses at a time, either by having the shadow clones form Rasengan in both of his hands or having the shadow clones make their own Rasengan to bombard the target(s) with. ***'Big Ball Spiraling Serial Zone Spheres' (Ōdama Rasen Tairengan; English TV: Giant Rasen Tairengan): After performing the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Naruto creates several Big Ball Rasengan. The clones then charge towards the target in horizontal line formation and slam their Rasengan into the target, causing a massive amount of damage. ***'Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan' (Chōōdama Rasengan; Literally meaning: Ultra-Big Ball Spiraling Sphere, English TV: Massive Rasengan): A more powerful version of the Big Ball Rasengan, as it causes a large shockwave when it hits the target on impact. ***'Ultra-Many Spiraling Serial Spheres' (Rasen Chō Tarengan; English TV: Rasengan Super Barrage): After creating a barrage of shadow clones, Naruto and his clones each create a Rasengan with which they bombard their target to devastating effects. Naruto habitably uses this technique as one of his finishing moves in many battles. *'Nature Transformation' (Seishitsu Henka; English TV: Change in Chakra Nature): Naruto's natural elemental affinity is Wind Release, meaning that the user can utilize short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage, or be channeled into various weapons to increase their cutting power and overall range. **'Wind Release' (Fūton; English TV: Wing Style): From Asuma Sarutobi, Naruto learned to enhance his weapons by imbuing them with wind-chakra. After completing his wind training, he sought to complete Minato's final technique that proved too difficult to complete before his untimely death; an elemental-enhanced Rasengan. Because of the immense difficulty in using shape transformation and nature transformation at such a high level simultaneously, Naruto solved this issue with the aid of shadow clones; one to help him form a Rasengan, and a second one to combine the wind-chakra. This creates the Wind Release: Rasengan, a more powerful version of the standard Rasengan, and later the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. After completing his training, Naruto was stated to have equaled or surpassed his sensei Kakashi. With two clones, he can make a bigger version of it. On contact with a target, the Rasenshuriken explodes into a torrent of wind that cuts them at a cellular level. At first, Naruto uses it like a blunt object that he forces into opponents, causing him to receive the same level of damage as they do, thus preventing him from using the technique until he fully masters it. Thirteen months later, he is capable of using the Rasenshuriken as a blunt object again in base form, and doesn't suffer the after-effects of using it thanks to his hard training. *'Cooperation Ninjutsu' (Renkei Ninjutsu): Naruto can collaborate with others to perform collaboration techniques, such as creating the Typhoon Water Vortex Technique with Yamato. Jiraiya also taught Naruto collaboration techniques, combining his wind affinity with the affinities of summoned toads for a single stronger technique. Working together with Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, he can use techniques like the Wind Release: Toad Gun and Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet. Even before his formal training, Naruto could perform collaboration techniques with Gamabunta, such as the Combination Transformation and the Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet. Alongside Sasuke, he can perform the Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero and perform a team attack with most of the members of Konoha 11. *'Fūinjutsu Practitioner': Naruto's skills with fūinjutsu have not been explored greatly, but he knew how to use the seal's key after receiving Gerotora, and later resealed Kurama after he separated a majority of chakra from the fox. *'Shurikenjutsu Expert': Naruto is highly skilled in shurikenjutsu, allowing him to throw various shuriken and kunai with proficient accuracy at certain targets. He is also skilled into using shadow clones to barrage an enemy with weapons, storing them in scrolls, and keeping a spring-loaded kunai up his sleeve for quick access. Senjutsu Prowess Senjutsu Master: Naruto is greatly skilled in senjutsu during his training in Mount Myōboku, able to harness natural energy for many purposes, mostly to utilize Sage Mode. *'Sage Mode' (Sennin Mōdo): After his master, Jiraiya was killed by Pain, Naruto went to Mount Myōboku to train in Sage Mode. Unlike his master, Naruto has perfected Sage Mode and has mastered its' full powers, eventually achieving Perfect Sage Mode. In Perfect Sage Mode, Naruto has orange pigmentations around their eyes with a yellow toad-like irises. His mastery of Sage Mode surpasses both his master and his father, being able to quickly enter this mode in perfect balance unlike Jiraiya, and likewise maintain and use it for long durations unlike Minato. He has, recently, shown the ability to enter Sage Mode in a very short time frame. **'Sensory Perception': In Sage Mode, Naruto is able to sense chakra and detect their presence, even from far away. With this skill, he can better react against high-speed opponents like the Third Raikage, able to dodge his attack and effectively counter. **'Enhanced Strength': Naruto's strength has increased greatly, that enabled him to break one of Pain's Six Paths in one blow before it could reach Tsunade, and throw a massive rhino in the air with just his bare hands. He can break through steel wall with a single punch. He was also able to throw gigantic creatures like Kurama by grabbing its tail and slam it down with little effort. **'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': Naruto's speed has increased where he was able to dodge the Third Raikage's powerful attacks, despite the latter's immense speed and land a Rasengan to the scar on his right pectoral after finding the latter's weak-spot. **'Enhanced Durability': Naruto's durability has increased where he was able to survive falls from great heights unharmed, as well as taking more punishment without sustaining serious injury. **'Enhanced Chakra Power': When unleashing Sage Mode, Naruto's chakra energy has vastly increased to new levels. **'Enhanced Ninjutsu': Naruto's ninjutsu arsenal has not only increased greatly, but also gained several new techniques for both destructive power, and tactical diversions. A prime example of his enhanced ninjutsu is the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, as he becomes capable of throwing it while in Sage Mode, thus preventing harm to himself and at the same time, increasing its speed and cutting power. ***'Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiraling Serial Spheres' (Senpō: Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan; English TV: Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage): After creating multiple shadow clones with each of them holding a Rasengan, Naruto then enters Sage Mode. The clones then expand their Rasengan into Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan and simultaneously strike the target, resulting in an enormous amount of damage, which could even stun a tailed beast like Kurama. ***'Spiraling Serial Spheres' (Rasenrengan; English TV: Rasengan Barrage): A double-handed version of the original Rasengan, as it can allow Naruto to either attack two targets at once, or attack the same target with both Rasengan. **'Increased Sage Mode Duration': During all attempts at fusion, Kurama rejected Fukasaku, a threat to its power, leaving Naruto with no way to enter Sage Mode. Naruto found a away to use shadow clones as a workaround. While he fights, the clones gather natural energy for him and then, when he is in need, he has them disperse, transferring their natural energy to him. Although this lets him enter a perfect Sage Mode that Jiraiya was never able to, this method limits the maximum number of shadow clones that he can create to five for as long as the clones are gathering natural energy, as anything more would interfere with their focus. To make sure he has enough shadow clones for use in battle, Naruto has only two shadow clones gather senjutsu chakra, allowing him to enter Sage Mode a total of three times. **'Frog Kata' (English TV: Frog Kumite): A fighting style used in Sage Mode, which uses nature energy around the wielder to enhance the range and potency of one's attacks. Jinchūriki Powers Kurama Chakra Mode (Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo): Instead of the tailed beast cloaks that jinchūriki use, Naruto uses a new power called "Kurama Chakra Mode" and has gained complete mastery of this form during his training to master the Nine-Tails on Island Turtle. Using this mode, Naruto gains an orange-yellow chakra shroud with six magatama markings and two thick lines around the neck, two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns resembling the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette, and a single dot with a partial circle around it, opening at the top and six lines stretching out from it; two of which spread down his legs and the other two wrapping around his waist that connect behind him next to a circle on the center of his back. Naruto's eyes become red-orange and his shroud releases chakra like flickering flames. *'Power Augmentation': As with all jinchūriki transformations, the Kurama Chakra Mode gives Naruto an increase in strength, speed, power, and defense, making him almost completely powerful enough to fight on par with many Kage-level shinobi in their base forms. **'High-Speed Combat': Naruto's new speed is so great that Killer B mistaken it with the Body Flicker Technique when he attacked Kisame Hoshigaki. He could even surpass the speed of the fully charged Fourth Raikage, as well as blitz the extremely fast Third Raikage before the latter could react. His increased speed even allows him to compress most of his chakra to enhanced his newfound speed prowess, allowing him to enter high-speed combat. This allows him to move at speeds so great, it can create multiple after-images to confuses his opponents and wait for a chance to strike. **'Enhanced Strength': Naruto's strength has greatly increased to where he becomes strong enough to push a fully formed Tailed Beast Ball through a multiple layered barrier with just one arm, neutralize several White Zetsu clones with a single kick, and, in collaboration with B in his full Eight-Tails form, knock down the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path with an powerful uppercut. He could even take on five tailed beasts at the same time (albeit he was assisted by Killer B, Kakashi, and Guy). Following his seventeen months of great improvement, Naruto could now transfer all of the power of this transformation into a single part of his body for greater strength, increasing the power of his punches for more damage. **'Enhanced Durability': His increased durability is now high enough to withstand extreme heat, steam-powered physical attacks and powerful Magic spells with only minor injuries, and to endure the Ten-Tails' Tenpenchii, albeit losing his shroud in the process. **'Enhanced Chakra Power': In this form, his vast amounts of chakra energy has increased beyond the levels of ordinary jinchūriki in the chakra cloak forms. His chakra is so "heavy" and "thick" that it can suffocate anyone with weak chakra, spiritual, Magic or Cosmo energy in the area vicinity. His chakra color is now bright yellow-orange. **'Enhanced Chakra Mode Duration': During the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto was able to maintain this form ever since his training from Island Turtle, all the way to his battle with Tobi and his new Six Paths of Pain. Due to his large amounts of chakra energy, his compressed power allows him to maintain this form for very long periods of time. **'Enhanced Ninjutsu': While in this form, Naruto's ninjutsu capabilities are greatly enhanced and even gain new techniques. He is still able to use his shadow clones and uses the same strategies with them. His Rasengan however, has been greatly enhanced to the point where he can use his chakra arms to create it and any of its' enhanced variants without shadow clones, as well as increasing the damage twice it's original power. He can use his own hand in conjunction with a chakra arm to accomplish the shape transformation of the Rasengan, and multiple chakra arms to accomplish the shape and nature transformation of the Rasenshuriken, which he can throw while in this mode. Once the Rasengan-variants are formed, Naruto can then use the chakra arms to deliver them across long distances or, in the case of Rasenshuriken, guide them to their target. Initially, Naruto tried to create a technique related to the Tailed Beast Ball: the Tailed Beast Rasengan. However, he later developed a more effective version of this technique: the Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball, a miniature Tailed Beast Ball that he is able to control with the help of a shadow clone and still carries the technique's destructive power. ***'Mini-Rasenshuriken': Naruto, while in Kurama Chakra Mode, creates two small chakra arms on his index finger, with which he creates a miniature Rasenshuriken. ***'Planetary Rasengan' (Wakusei Rasengan; Literally meaning: Planetary Spiraling Sphere): While in Kurama Chakra Mode, Naruto creates a Big Ball Rasengan in one of his hands, which is then surrounded by three smaller Rasengan, in a similar manner to moons around a planet. When coming into contact with a target, the disordered rotations of the individual Rasengan, created by the central and smaller ones spinning in different directions, interact with each other to form a massive and turbulent cone-shaped vortex. ***'Spiraling Strife Spheres' (Rasenrangan; English TV: Rasengan Riot): Naruto, while in Kurama Chakra Mode, uses a chakra arm to form multiple Rasengan above his head. He then uses additional arms to hold the Rasengan and hit multiple opponents simultaneously. *'Enhanced Healing': Naruto's accelerated healing ability has been greatly enhanced to the point where he can heal wounds without weaving signs and regain small portions of his chakra shroud with only a medium amount of his own chakra. *'Negative Emotion Sensing': A unique ability Kurama uses to sense negative emotions such as hatred and killing intent of any individual around it. Even enemies who hide their chakra from sensory-type ninja can be detected based on their emotions. *'Tailed Beast Chakra Arms': Naruto is able to use chakra arms while in Kurama Chakra Mode. Like other jinchūriki, he can use the arms to improve his dexterity and maneuverability, granting him increased means of interacting with his environment and opponents. Naruto can even use these arms as substitutes for his shadow clones in his creation of various Rasengan-variants. Kurama Link Mode (Kurama Link Mōdo): Realizing its own respect for Naruto after all he had endured in his life and the type of person he has become, Kurama decided to accept his friendship. With this new unity, Kurama freely gives Naruto its chakra. By synchronizing his heart with Kurama's, Naruto is able to enter the complete version of Kurama Chakra Mode, referred to as "Kurama Link Mode". His chakra shroud parts down the middle and opens up into a full-length, long-sleeved haori with ragged endings, revealing a black undergarment with three magatama on each side of his high collar. The shroud's numerous circle and line patterns become complete, black circles and the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker. *'Enhanced Strength': Naruto's powerful strength has been greatly enhanced, up to the point where he was able to deflect five Tailed Beast Balls by simply moving past them. He was strong enough in this mode to take on five tailed beasts at the same time and later fight against the Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique (albeit with some difficulty due to the jutsu's effects that is draining his Tailed Beast chakra). *'Enhanced Speed': Naruto's high speed movements have been greatly enhanced, as he was fast enough to move across the battlefield in the blink of an eye just in time to rescue both Might Guy and Kakashi Hatake. *'Enhanced Durability': In this form, Naruto's durability has been greatly enhanced as well, almost to the point where he tanked powerful attacks from numerous adversaries such as above Kage-level ninja, Wizard Saint-level Mages, and even attacks from both Demigods and Gods that can destroy planets, all while sustaining only moderate injuries. *'Enhanced Chakra Power': Naruto's already vast chakra energy has been greatly increased. Additionally, he can transfer his and Kurama's chakra to others, granting them Version 1-like chakra shrouds that greatly increase the power of their techniques: Hinata Hyūga, for example, was able to deflect one of the Ten-Tails' tails to the opposite side of the battlefield with a single Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. Kakashi estimated the transfer to be even greater than when Kurama performed it with him, which increased his Kamui three-fold. Naruto can remotely control each individual shroud, such as expanding their size or forming tails for his allies to deflect incoming projectiles or natural disasters, as well as protecting his allies from god-level attacks that could easily kill them. Despite Kurama's contributions, the chakra produced more closely resembles Naruto's than the fox's as noted by C. *'Enhanced Kurama Mode Duration': Naruto initially couldn't maintain Tailed Beast Mode indefinitely because he and Kurama have not yet formed a perfect bond. At first they could only last for five minutes, but by the time of the Ten-Tails' revival, they extended the time to eight minutes. He later maintains this mode for an unspecified time limit during his subsequent transformations. *'Enhanced Negative Emotion Sensing': The negative emotion sensing of Naruto's new chakra cloak has been greatly enhanced to the point where he can even sense people with negative emotions from far away distances. *'Kurama Sage Mode' (Sennin Bijū Mōdo): Naruto's Kurama Chakra Mode can also be combined with Sage Mode to greatly enhance his abilities by adding senjutsu chakra to his attacks, giving him a further increase in speed, strength, durability, ninjutsu and taijutsu. With this, Naruto was also able to create a senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Ball, as well as add senjutsu chakra to Minato's Rasengan when he used his Tailed Beast Mode. The eye markings of Sage Mode also reflect on Kurama's tailed beast cloak as well. He gains facial markings on his cheeks that resembles Bagua trigrams, specifically the ☰ trigram. *'Tailed Beast Mode' (Bijū Mōdo): Like other jinchūriki, Naruto is able to form full-scale replicas of their tailed beast. However, instead of the flesh-and-blood constructs the other jinchūriki become, his Tailed Beast mode is more chakra-based. His shroud's chakra enlarges into a translucent recreation of Kurama's overall golden form, which markings similar to those present on their bodies. Kurama is able to control and speak through the construct without taking over his body. As opposed to the normal nature of the chakra, it no longer burns those who touch it, which enables others to enter the construct's body when allowed by the jinchūriki. It now heals and reinvigorates those who enter it, as demonstrated with Guy and Kakashi during their fights against the Ten-Tails and Obito respectively. It is also translucent, as Naruto can be seen inside the replica's head for the duration of the transformation, the markings on their backs trailing off into a pattern resembling a skeletal structure. Even in this form, Naruto is able to gain the usual advantages of this mode, such as the ability to create powerful shockwaves and the signature Tailed Beast Ball. A single tail in this form can completely overpower Madara Uchiha's senjutsu-enhanced humanoid Susanoo, smash it to the ground and pin it without any trouble, as well as contend with, and eventually overpower, a Six Paths-enhanced Obito while in Sage Tailed Beast Mode alongside Sasuke in his senjutsu-enhanced Susanoo. As shown with Naruto, he can even use the tails of this form as chakra arms to interact with other large targets. Naruto can also use partial transformations of Kurama at any time such as his hands and claws, tails, or mouth. At first, Naruto could only maintain this form for about eight minutes, but later extended the time during his thirteen months of training to improve his powers. Tailed Beast Control: Six Paths Senjutsu Six Paths Sage Mode (Rikudō Sennin Mōdo): Upon receiving the Six Paths Chakra from Hagoromo, he is able to enter Sage Mode without manifesting the orange pigmentation around his eyes - though the pupils still take on a cross-like shape - that further enhances his abilities. He can take his transformation a step further by donning a new chakra cloak similar to that of the Sage Tailed Beast Mode, much like his future son's transformation. The chakra forms into a light-colored long coat with a dark-colored "bodysuit" underneath that covers his torso, reaches down his arms to the knuckles, and down his legs, stopping just above his sandals which also change color. It also has a light-colored circle where his seal was placed, as well as golden magatama markings around his collar. The coat has the typical markings of the Six Paths Senjutsu: a Rinnegan above nine magatama, on its back. In addition, his skin does not glow like his previous transformations. *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Enhanced Chakra Power': *'Enhanced Six Paths Sage Mode Duration': As opposed to his normal Sage Mode, Naruto can access this mode instantly and maintain it for a much longer period of time with no visible exhaustion afterwards. *'Flight': In this form, Naruto is now capable of flight by using chakra; likewise, his clones are also capable of flight when in this form. *'Enhanced Ninjutsu': Via Six Paths Senjutsu in this form, Naruto can utilize all five elemental nature transformations, along with Yin-Yang Style. His shadow clones' physical parameters has increased immensely, as well as using the Truth-Seeking Balls and flight capabilities as the original does at a certain degree. He can make perfect use of the latter to revitalize life-forces and heal whomever he comes in contact with, which allowed him to restore even missing organs, but not to it's fullest extent. Due to the chakra given to him by the tailed beasts, Naruto can also use the Magnet Release, Lava Release, and Boil Release kekkei genkai from Shukaku, Son Gokū, and Kokuō, respectively. *'Enhanced Senjutsu': Through the Six Paths Senjutsu, Naruto's basic senjutsu abilities are powerful enough to even harm a Ten-Tails' jinchūriki like Madara. *'Enhanced Sensory Perception': Upon achieving Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto's sensory capabilities were empowered to the highest level possible, making it possible for him to sense the other half of Hagoromo's chakra, as well as Madara's Limbo: Border Jail. *'Tailed Beast Abilities': The portions of chakra that Naruto received from the other eight tailed beasts allow him to not only console with them, but also to utilize their unique skills to produce various powerful techniques, despite not truly being sealed within him. Naruto can access Shukaku's Magnet Release, along with its natural curse seal formula and the ability to manifest and control sand, Matatabi's blue Fire Release, Isobu's Water Release, Son Gokū's Lava Release, Kokuō's Boil Release, Saiken's caustic capabilities, and Gyūki's ink creation. With the aid of shadow clones, Naruto can use all of these abilities at once. *'Truth-Seeking Ball': While in his Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto manifested the Truth-Seeking Ball behind his back, which are composed of the five basic nature transformations, Yin-Yang Release, and Six Paths Sage Chakra, and can negate ninjutsu. He can also perform various tasks with them, such as molding them into battle staves and platforms or firing them as speeding projectiles. While unable to create more than nine of these balls, nor can his shadow clones replicate these balls themselves, Naruto is able to pass the balls onto any of his clones. This gives him a tactical advantage of hiding his original self amongst his clones. *'Enhanced Tailed Beast Mode': Naruto can still access his Tailed Beast Mode chakra replica of Kurama and even increase its size and power. Naruto's enhanced Tailed Beast Mode can also levitate, and with Kurama's aid, gather huge amounts of natural energy. Equipment Fūma Shuriken (English TV: Demon Wind Shuriken): Hidden Kunai Mechanism: Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll: Relationships Family *Asura Ōtsutsuki (Ancestor; Deceased) *Minato Namikaze (Father; Deceased) *Kushina Uzumaki (Mother; Deceased) *Jiraiya (Godfather; Deceased) Friends/Allies *Kurama *Iruka Umino *The Fairy Knights *The Shadow Knights Rivals *Sasuke Uchiha Enemies *Chitauri Army **Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki *Zeref Dragneel *Acnologia *New Axis Powers **Madara Uchiha **Spriggan 25 *Dragon Rider Cult **Ryūtō *Neptunians **Neptune *Tai Lao *The West Fangs **Shao-Fū Background in Other Media Main Article: Naruto Uzumaki/Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Main Article: Naruto Uzumaki/Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Jinchūriki Category:Genin Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Team Kakashi Category:Konoha 11 Category:Mount Myōboku Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Shinobi Union Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:New Allied Forces Members Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Naruto Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Tier 7 Class Category:Tier 6 Class